First Kiss
by DragonFang2011
Summary: Ryuga won't leave Hikaru alone. She wasn't running because of Battle Bladers. Nope; she was running because of something else. RyugaxHikaru. Don't like, don't read!


**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own Beyblade: Metal Fight.

* * *

><p>Hehe... just needed to take out that one incomplete sentence... didn't know what I was gonna write back then...<p>

Carry on.

* * *

><p>Hikaru looked over her shoulder at the blader following her. She walked faster.<p>

She looked back again.

He had sped up too.

She hadn't realized that she had reached Bey Park until the setting sun glinting on the river almost blinded her with sparkling flecks of white, orange, and yellow.

_Yellow_, she thought in disgust. _Just like _his_ eyes._

_Damn those eyes._

Why was he even following her? She wanted him to go away so badly.

But when the steady beat of his lazy footsteps grew louder, and showed no signs of leaving, she took a deep breath and faced him.

The sun bathed his tanned skin, turning it into a rich gold. His dragon headpiece and gauntlet gleamed white.

When she saw him, butterflies flitted around in her stomach.

"You can't keep running away forever," Ryuga told her, his handsome features scrunching up into a frown.

It wasn't his usual frown. It was a... a... _concerned_ one.

His concerned frown made her feel uncomfortable.

He scowled a lot. But that was just Ryuga being... well... Ryuga.

Hikaru hated Ryuga. She feared him.

"Yes I can, and I _will_," she said, her voice quivering.

"No, you _can't_," he insisted. He stepped closer and closer. She back away until her back was touching one of the large structures in the park.

He had her cornered.

He put his hands on either side of her head so she won't be able to escape.

"W-What do you want from me? Go away! I don't want to see your face ever again!" She started to cry.

"Don't be like that," Ryuga said, using his thumb to wipe away a tear. "_Why_ are you like that?"

She stared at her feet. "B-Because..." she stammered.

He roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to switch her gaze to his face. "Because of what happened at Battle Bladers?" he demanded.

She didn't answer.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you're running away because of our last battle."

Hikaru stared into his eyes. They stayed like that for a while, until the sun was completely out of sight.

"Well? What's your answer?"

Hikaru was too afraid to admit the truth. That she loved him. And she felt that what happened at Battle Bladers was supposed to end her feelings.

But it didn't. Those feelings lurked in her mind, distracting her from her work.

She wanted those feelings to disappear.

"I don't get it," she muttered. "I'm supposed to _hate_ you. I _want_ to hate you."

This time, it was he who did not reply. He just backed away, never taking his eyes off hers.

But she didn't run. Something kept her feet on the spot.

Ryuga took one more small step forward and snaked his arms around her waist.

Hikaru felt her face heat up. "Um..."

Suddenly, he pulled her towards him, tilted his head sideways, and gently placed his lips upon hers.

She was frozen rigid with shock.

The kiss was not what she expected. It was tender and passionate. She closed her eyes, savoring the warm, divine feeling.

Fireworks went off in her mind.

Ryuga's tongue prodded her bottom lip. Hikaru parted her lips, and his tongue eagerly slid into her mouth.

She moaned at the pleasurable sensation as their tongues danced together.

She combed her fingers through his soft, white hair, then felt herself pinned against the structure again.

"You stole my first kiss," she muttered, pulling him down so her forehead could touch his crown.

"How was that for a first kiss, then?" he whispered, his lips brushing her ear. A pleasant shiver raced through her body.

Hikaru had always thought her first kiss would be with Hyoma, or even Kyoya, but _Ryuga_? She had never thought it was possible.

Sure, they had grown up together in the same block.

Sure, they used to be good friends.

The old Ryuga was sweet and spirited. He never laughed at other people's pain unless they laughed too. He never obliterated Beyblades.

She barely recognized this young man in front of her.

He was power-hungry and sadistic. He _caused_ other people pain. He had destroyed several Beyblades, often with his own, but once, he had crushed one underneath his boot on the Tower of Babel battle.

But still...

As he smirked at her, showing those perfect white teeth, and his beautiful yellow eyes sparkling in the moonlight, she couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again.

* * *

><p>Oh man.<p>

Oh man oh man oh man.

He just gave her his first kiss.

He had considered her as a weakling at Battle Bladers, and he had considered her as a weakling when she quit Beyblading.

_That was probably my fault_, he admitted to himself.

But it wasn't his fault that he loved her almost as much as he loved Beyblading.

Or was it?


End file.
